Letter
by TheCapnCruncher
Summary: People say that a picture's worth one thousand words, but a Letter is worth even more. UsoKa Oneshot sequel is on its way.


**A/N: So here goes *takes a deep breath* welcome to my first story umm hope you enjoy and remember that any and all criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, my god Eiichiro Oda does**

**Kaya POV:**

After Merry had finished protecting me from suitors, I decided that Iv'e had enough "MERRY" I shouted at the now startled man "Why do you think that you need to protect me, FOR KAMI'S SAKE I'M NINETEEN, I CAN FEND FOR MYSELF".

Now normally I don't have outbursts directed towards Merry, I'd even say that I rarely have any outbursts at all, but this was the fifth time this week that Merry had taken it upon himself to protect me from some boys whom are after my money that I would just reject myself anyways.

"um Miss?" said the man in a wary tone "forgive me, but I do not believe that I have done ny wrong here, I only want you to keep your purity for when Sir Ussop comes back from his journey across the Grand L-" "USOPP" I had said, interrupting Merry "I haven't heard from him in so long. Is he okay?, Is he healthy?, but most importantly IS HE STILL SINGLE?" I had asked/yelled at Merry, and as I continued babbling on, Merry came up with the single greatest idea I had ever heard in my life.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?"

...

...

Processing Processing Processing

"MERRY YOU'RE A GENIUS" I shouted while hugging him "umm Miss?, cant... breathe..." "Oh sorry" I said dropping him and starting my search for some writing material.

"Merry, where's the parchment?" I had asked after I had torn up half of my study. "In the top right drawer Miss" Merry said while regaining his breath " Thanks"

"Hmm... where to start... OH I know _Dear Usopp_.

**Somewhere out on the Grand Line**

**Usoppp POV:**

I was tending to my pop greens when I heard our orange-haired navigator shout "Everybody come out, the News Coo is here" Now living on the sea is rough, you got limited supplies, but one of the worst parts is the disconnection from news and mail because you are so far out sea, and because news is so rare, I was already grabbing for the mail before Nami could finish her sentence, of course not without receiving a few beatings with the reason being that we had to wait for the whole crew before we could start.

Once everybody was gathered Nami started to read off and deliver some mail to the owners. "Lets see… To:Luffy From:The Amazon Lily?" Nami said with a raised eyebrow and she had continued to read off and deliver until she came to a pink envelope and a devilish smile grew on her face.

"To Usopp From" at this point she could barely hold in her laughter. "KAYA"

Nami had started laughing hysterically with Zoro and Luffy joining in shortly after."Hey strawhat, who is this Kaya?" Franky had asked to which his captain responded "USOPP'S GIRLFRIEND"

At this point laughter and giggles had resounded throughout my fellow crew members.

"Usopp if you are thinking about having any human offs-" at this moment, I had enough "QUIET!" I had shouted effectively silencing the group of eight while I had grabbed the letter directed towards me, and stormed off to my room not before shouting "AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND".

I quickly opened the letter excited to hear from Kaya again. "Lets see… _Dear Usopp, how are you? I am doing great with both my studies and with my health. Merry is doing great too, though he is overprotective as usual. The Usopp pirates are still together and cry pirates every morning, I guess you rubbed off on them. Stay safe because you still need to tell me about your crazy adventures when you get home, I miss you Love Kaya._

Sobbing.

The only word that could be used to describe the sounds coming from my room, that is until I started to form words.

"Kaya, dont worry I will come home and I cant begin to describe how much I-"

"ISLAND" I heard footsteps coming closer so I decided to wipe my tears and look presentable.

"USOPP ISL- hey have you been crying, your eyes look kind of puffy?" my idiotic captain asked.

"NO, NOPE, NOTHING TO SEE HERE, hey island that sounds cool just give me a second." I had told Lufffy who oddly enough believed my horrible lie.

"Okay well hurry up, Nami is making our groups" "Luffy wait I need to... FIND SOMETHING yeas that's it, I need to find something so tell Nami that I will be a while "OK" was the response that I got from my excited captain.

"Ok lets see where is the paper... FOUND IT, ok now where to start... I know, _Dear Kaya._

**A/N: I know that at the beginning I said that all criticism is appreciated, but try to be nice, by the way the sequel is on its way, it will be a LuNa which is my favorite pairing.**


End file.
